A screenshot function is a function that is generally provided in a computer and a mobile device. Some mobile devices provide functions of changing styles of screenshots or editing screenshots such as capturing part of a screenshot or the like.
However, an editing function includes only relatively simple functions and thus does not satisfy various higher-order needs of a user. In particular, a main purpose of a user who generates a screenshot in a mobile device is to store part of the screenshot, share the screenshot with a third person, or select part of the screenshot to execute a particular function. In this case, various higher-order needs of the user are not satisfied.